


Love Bruises

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aggression, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Violence, Top Jared, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are just bad for each other. Their relationship is dysfunctional to say the least, and everyone around them knows it, but J2 can't stay away or get enough of each other.</p><p> </p><p>prompt from:(http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/94838.html?thread=36945782#t36945782)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bruises

Jared hurls a full bottle of whiskey in Jensen’s direction and he narrowly escapes it, clumsily getting out of dodge before it crashes on the wall behind him, shattering into a million little pieces. He’s drunk as hell, and so is Jared, who’s riled up and ready to fight with his fists because the words just won't come out right, not right now... not right ever.

Jared is the bigger man. The stronger man. The man with a temper that he just can’t ever seem to keep in check. And when he storms toward Jensen he towers over him, but that doesn’t stop the slightly smaller man from standing his ground, huffing with his fists by his sides. Jensen has never been intimidated, not by anyone, let alone his drunken boyfriend.

“The fuck are you comin’ at me for, Sasquatch?” Jensen sneers, “You almost took my head off with that bottle.”

“And if I did? So what?” Jared booms, “You gunna cry like a little girl?”

“Cut the cr–”

“’Cuz I can make you cry like a little girl if that’s what you want.” Jared brings his hand up to Jensen’s face, stroking it with the back of his hand.

“Oh fuck you!” Jensen spits, swatting Jared’s hand away.

“On the contrary baby. We both know I’m the one who does the fucking around here.” Jared smirks and wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb, tilting his head, all the while giving Jensen an incredibly presumptuous look, clearly amused with himself.

Jensen tries his best to keep his hands pressed against his sides. “Listen, I can’t just have you throwin’ bottles of whiskey at my head for no goddamn reason Jay.”

“There was a reason.” Jared states simply, “I wanted you to fight me. Still want it actually. C’mon Jenny, throw the first punch. Just so I can show you who’s really boss.” 

Jared likes being stronger, bigger, and bulkier than his boyfriend. He relishes the thought of holding Jensen down and slapping him around until he’s begging him to stop. He gets off on the idea of showing Jensen who’s got the bigger balls in their relationship. Physically, Jared knows it’s him… mentally though, Jensen frequently challenges him. Both of them constantly fight for dominance.

Their relationship is toxic. Jensen knows it. Jared knows it. Their gardener knows it. Hell, everyone knows it. They fight, then they fuck, then they fight again. But they just can't seem to get enough of each other because when it’s good, it’s fucking fantastic. But when it’s bad, it’s downright horrific; only damaging and destructive in every possible way.

Considering the fact that they met during a drunken bar brawl, it makes perfect sense to them that their relationship seems to reside in a permanent state of unrest. Both men were fighters; domineering and proud past the point of it being permissible.

That night at the bar, four and a half years earlier, Jared tried to buy Jensen a drink. It was an offer that Jensen politely refused, content with drinking alone. But Jared’s ego got the best of him, and he challenged Jensen to find a man better looking than himself, repeatedly assuring Jensen that it would never happen. At the brink of his annoyance Jensen got physical with the other man who wouldn’t leave him alone. Soon fists were flying and hostile words were being said, but by the end of the night Jared was plowing his dick into an eager Jensen in the handicap stall of the men’s bathroom. A week after that they met again...at their first table read for Supernatural's pilot. And that's when their sick cycle of fighting and fucking really began.

Jared and Jensen are by no means compatible by normal standards, but whatever they are it works for them. Physically, they’re a match made in some sick twisted heaven; the way they fit together, tangled, warped, and interwoven in some perverse sexual death metal dance. Jared fits in Jensen like a glove, just right, the perfect fit. 

Emotionally it’s a different story. Imagine a hurricane and a volcano crashing together with unstoppable force. Both are strong, but in completely different and opposing ways. Jared is physically dominant, he thinks with his hands and not with his head. Jensen is the opposite; he has a way with words and only results to violence as a last resort…but of course he’s not afraid to throw a punch, and when he does, its strong and exceptionally powerful. 

And when they fight -which is all the time- there’s absolutely no reason for it. It’s not even like you can call what they do ‘fighting’ per say. It’s more accurate to say that Jared simply taunts Jensen- by either saying things, or throwing things- and then he waits for Jensen to react in someway -and Jensen always does-. 

Jared just likes the sensation of his hand connecting with skin, and though he’d never admit it, Jensen simply likes the feeling of hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Maybe they both just like the fact that every fight always ends the same way, with Jared balls deep inside of his boyfriend.

The bruises they’ve left on each other say more about their relationship than any words could. Rather than saying ‘I love you’ with words, they say it with a bite on the neck or a knuckle to the ribs. Jared calls them ‘love bruises.’ 

“C’mon Jenny. Punch me. Do it.” Jared gets closer to Jensen, to the point where he’s pushing him against the same wall where the bottle was thrown a minute earlier. They’re both standing in a heap of whiskey and broken glass, but neither of them seems to care. “Do it, or I’ll do it.”

“What if I told you I wasn’t going to fight you back?” Jensen grinds his teeth. Jared has him pinned against the wall, both of his hands on either side of his face. With each breath Jared takes, Jensen can feel the hot, whiskey flavored breath of his boyfriend against his skin. It burns in more ways than one. Jensen laughs to himself, because in his mind he has equated his boyfriend to a fire-breathing dragon.

“Then I’d ask who you were and what the fuck you did with my boyfriend.” Jared shrugs, but in a way that is almost taunting.

Jensen stays still for a moment and weighs his options. He can either wait for Jared to throw the first punch, or throw it himself. Either way he knows exactly how it’s going to end.

Jared brings one of his hands down and grabs Jensen’s crotch hard enough to make him wince. “C’mon Jenny.” Jared breathes. He begins undoing Jensen’s belt with his free hand, slowly pulling it out, loop by loop until it’s completely undone. “Hit. Me.” Jared cracks the belt like a whip before bringing it to Jensen’s face. He rubs his boyfriend’s cheek with the fine leather.

Jensen loves this, wouldn’t have it any other way. He wants to be hit, wants to feel Jared’s rough hands all over his body. Jensen likes his scars, the way Jared always traces over them with his tongue, proud of his masterpieces. It sends shivers down Jensen’s spine every time.

“Make me.” Jensen growls. And that’s it. Those two words drive Jared over the edge, and he drops the belt before slapping Jensen across the face. He doesn’t want to hurt him though. Not just yet.

Jensen keeps his eyes pinned to his boyfriend, like darts, and he smiles, “Is that all you’ve got.”

Jared grunts and bends down, picking up a large shard of glass. He then stands back up and holds it up to Jensen’s neck. “You wouldn’t.” Jensen challenges. 

“Are you sure?” Jared sneers.

“I’m not scared of you.” Jensen huffs.

“You should be.” Jared says simply. He puts pressure on Jensen’s neck, drawing blood.

“Jesus Jay.” Jensen gasps. It hurts -no doubt- as Jared glides the piece of glass against his skin, cutting him just enough to let his boyfriend know he’s serious. “Lay off.”

Jared drops the piece of glass and it lands among the rest with a clank. “I could tare you apart,” Jared smirks, taking Jensen’s face between his hands, “But then all I’d want to do is put you right back together again.”

He grabs Jensen -tearing him away from the wall- and throws him down on the couch before straddling him. “Fuck.” Jensen gasps, attempting to breathe beneath the weight of his boyfriend.

Jared grinds down on Jensen before bending down and placing his lips hungrily on his boyfriend’s. Jensen whimpers, biting Jared’s lip as he deepens the kiss. Jared takes Jensen’s hands and pins them above his head, breaking away from the kiss, and leaving Jensen eagerly chasing it. “How is it that I hate you, but I love you so fucking much at the same time?” Jared ponders. He takes off Jensen’s shirt and uses it to tie his boyfriend’s hands together.

“What can I say, I’m just so goddamn loveable.” Jensen snickers.

“Shut up.” Jared slaps him. Jensen is still bleeding from where Jared cut him earlier. It’s not a lot of blood, but it definitely demands some attention. They ignore it anyway.

“You’re like heroine. So damn bad for me… might even kill me… but you feel so fucking good. Taste so good.” Jensen breathes and bucks his hips, begging for Jared to remove the denim that separates their throbbing members.

“Now now Jenny.” Jared cooes. He brings his lips up to Jensen’s ear and licks it before biting it. “You know I’d never hurt you that bad. Then who would I play with?” He then moves away for a moment so that he can look down at Jensen. “Not for nuthin’,” He says, “But you kind of complete me.”

Jensen struggles to laugh, but he does. “You fucking sap.” He smiles, “Shut up and fucking kiss me before you grow a vagina.”

Jared growls but complies, planting his lips on Jensen’s. He then moves his mouth over to Jensen’s neck, biting and sucking and drawing more blood. It tastes like metal against his tongue, but he keeps on sucking until Jensen is black and blue, leaving little hickies all over his neck.

Jared scoots down, making his way from Jensen’s neck to his chest, where he takes one of Jensen’s hard nipples in his mouth. He nibbles on it and brings his other hand up to pinch and twist Jensen’s other nipple.

“Shit Jay.” Jensen seethes, arching his back. But then Jared suddenly stops, getting off of Jensen and leaving him lying on the couch. He whines from the loss of contact, and starts to sit up a little.

“Stay down.” Jared commands, and Jensen obeys.

Jared proceeds to undo his own belt, taking it off and stepping out of his jeans. Jensen practically drools upon seeing the outline of Jared’s large member pressed against his boxer briefs, begging to be set free. “I hope you’re hungry.” Jared grins. He pulls down his boxers and his hard cock springs free. Jensen always thought he was big, but Jared’s got a whole two inches on him.

Jared saunters over to Jensen, who’s hands are still tied and raised over his head. “Sit up and open your mouth.” He orders. Jensen does as he’s told and Jared promptly plunges his cock into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Jensen gags and Jared chuckles as he begins violently thrusting. “Gunna choke on my big dick Jenny?” He continues fucking his boyfriend’s mouth, and Jensen continues to gag. After a minute, Jensen’s throat feels raw, but he doesn’t dare protest. Jared is in charge, always has been, always will be. Jensen’s eyes start to water, Jared’s just to big, and it hurts. It fucking hurts. “Are you gunna cry Jenny? I told you I was gunna make you cry like the little pussy you are.”

Okay, Jensen has had enough at this point. He bites down on Jared’s dick, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to get his point across.

“Fuck!” Jared wails. He abruptly pulls his dick out of Jensen’s mouth. “What the fuck Jensen.” He howls, punching his boyfriend in the face. 

Jensen’s falls back, hitting his head against the couch’s fluffy armrest. His tied hands fly to his cheek, attempting to ease the pain that courses through his veins.

Well now Jared is just angry, and his dick is still throbbing. “On your stomach.” He roars.

“Fuck that.” Jensen spits, staying put.

“What?” Jared barks.

“Fuck. That.” Jensen repeats, his voice raspy, and blood now slithering down his chest.

But then suddenly Jared is flipping Jensen over so that he's on his stomach, facedown on the couch. “Goddamn you Jensen.” Jared says. He smacks Jensen on the ass with all of his strength and Jensen howls in pain, wincing. Jared does it again once, twice, three more times before spreading Jensen’s cheeks. “I don’t think you’ve earned lube.” He exhales. Jensen moves his head to the side so he can speak.

“I fucking dare you.” Jensen seethes.

“Do you?” Jared smirks as he plays with Jensen’s hole. He presses his unlubed thumb against Jensen’s entrance and dips it inside.

“Don’t.” Jensen huffs and Jared pushes his thumb in deeper. 

“You like it.” Jared says.

“Lube, or fuck off.” Jensen scoffs.

“You’re pretty demanding for a guy with his hands tied.” Jared smirkes. “I like it.” He gets up and walks away from Jensen, going into their room, and coming back to the living room with lube moments later. Sure, he likes hurting Jensen…but they both have their limits…and sometimes Jared takes those limits into consideration. He’s already cut Jensen, so he feels like he owes it to him to use lube this time.

Jared plunges two freshly lubed fingers into a surprised Jensen, working him open, getting him ready for his lover’s big dick. Jared adds another finger. “Hope you’re ready for me Jenny because I’m gunna pound into that perky little ass of yours.”

Jensen moans in response, ready, and riled up, and eager for Jared to fuck the living day light out of him.

“Gunna shove my cock so far in you Jenny. Is that what you want?” Jared smacks Jensen’s ass. 

“Please.” Jensen moans.

And without warning Jared removes his fingers, quickly lines his dick up with Jensen’s hole, and plows into his boyfriend with unrelenting force.

“Son of a bitch!” Jensen howls out of a mixture of pain and pleasure… though he's gotta admit, it’s mostly pain.

“Too much?” Jared asks, “Don’t care.” He laughs and pulls his dick out so that only the tip is still inside of Jensen. He then proceeds to slam his entire length back into him. He repeats this, consistently ramming into Jensen’s prostate.

“Fuck Jay. That feels so good baby.” Jensen moans. All he wants to do is grab onto his dick and jerk himself off, but his hands are literally tied too tight for him to get a grip on his throbbing member.

Jared runs his hands through Jensen’s hair as he continues to pick up the pace of his thrusts. The living room is a chorus of moans and whimpers, accompanied by the sound of Jared’s balls slamming against Jensen’s ass. It’s music to their ears. The soundtrack to their Sunday night.

“You like that Jenny? Like the way I take you from behind?” Jared pants.

“Yes! Yes!” Jensen gasps.

“Not even gunna touch you.” Jared groans. “Gunna make you come without laying a finger on your cute little cock.”

“…not…little…” Jensen groans, “You’re just…abnormally…giant.”

Jared laughs, slamming into Jensen another time. A moan escapes Jensen that's so damn pornographic it pushes Jared over the edge. He begins plowing into Jensen mercilessly, pounding into his prostate.

“Fuck I’m gunna come Jay.” Jensen cries. Jared continues thrusting roughly, fucking his boyfriend into oblivion. 

“Ahhh.” Jared groans. He feels his orgasm rush through him, coursing through his body like an electric shock. It feels otherworldly. Jared bites down on Jensen’s back, and keeps his hands glued to his boyfriend’s waist. He needs to hold on to something before he floats away.

Jared continues thrusting, riding out his orgasm, panting as Jensen moans beneath him.

“Mmmmm. FUCK.” Jensen gasps. And just like that, he’s coming all over himself and the couch. 

Before Jensen has a chance to catch his breath he’s being flipped over again so that he’s lying on his back, and Jared’s mouth is on his, rough and harsh, practically inhaling his lips.

As they kiss, Jared undoes the shirt he had wrapped around Jensen’s hands, freeing him. “Fucking love you.” Jensen says as they kiss.

Jared breaks away from the kiss, and slaps Jensen across the face. Both of them know that’s his way of saying it back.

Jared gets off of Jensen and grins. “Wipe yourself off,” Jared snickers, throwing Jensen’s shirt back at him. “You’re bleeding.”

Jensen sneers as he begins to wipe himself off, and thinks about how he’s going to have to explain his new cut to the make up artists on set tomorrow, or to Misha and Mark, or the PR who always gives him Kit Kat Bars. But they’ll already know how he got it, just like they already know how he got all of his other scars…it was Jared. It was always Jared. Still is, and always will be…Jared. 

And they’ll both get reprimanded, Jensen knows it for sure…but it wont stop Jared from doing it again, or Jensen from asking for it.

It’s fucked up. Jared knows it. Jensen knows it. The whole fucking world knows it. But they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
